The Crew Tree
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: The Enterprise decorates a Christmas Tree. Trip looks out for T'Pol.


The Crew Tree  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I use, I just enjoying making them do my will, since TPTB will most likely keep teasing us about a relationship, and then not have it happen (Voyager anyone?).  
  
Archive: Meana and Melanie, all others ask, most likely yes.  
  
  
  
"Captain, this tree is magnificent." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed said as he studied the Christmas tree.  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer smiled to himself. "Thank you Malcolm. I'm glad I had the foresight to have them pack it."  
  
"I've never had a fake tree look so real." Ensign Travis Mayweather commented. "We always had fake trees, but they looked fake. Huge gaps and sagging limbs everywhere. The only thing that made the tree special were the ornaments each member of the crew made for it."  
  
Archer turned to look at Travis. "That's a great idea!"  
  
"Way to go Travis." Malcolm murmured. Travis merely shrugged.  
  
"I want everyone to make an ornament for the tree." Archer said.  
  
"And those who don't celebrate Christmas." One of the ensigns said from behind Archer.  
  
He turned to face her. "Well, why don't we call it a Crew Tree, not a Christmas Tree? Then everyone can express themselves through their ornaments." He raised his eyebrow in question to her. She nodded ok. "Ok then. Ornaments to be put on when done, no later then Christmas Eve."  
  
News spread of the ornament decoration quickly. Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker discussed the task with the Captain. "I don't know Cap'n. I'm not very artistic."  
  
"I'm sure you'll come up with something." Archer said, feeding Porthos some cheese.  
  
"I just don't see some members of the crew making an ornament."  
  
"If you're talking about T'Pol, I've already talked to her. She's agreed to make an ornament."  
  
"You got T'Pol to make an ornament?" Trip asked, shocked.  
  
Archer smiled. "She agreed that it'd be a good way for her to connect to the rest of the crew."  
  
Trip shook his head. "That means there's no hope for me getting out of it, is there?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Three days later everyone was talking about the first ornament to be put on the tree. It was Hoshi's, and it was beautiful. It had the word peace in all the languages of Earth, plus Vulcan, in different colors and size. She'd glued them together into a ball shape, with a piece of string at the top. She was very proud of it. "I stayed up all night writing them all out in calligraphy. I don't know how many I threw away." She told Malcolm when he asked how long it took to make it.  
  
The next day another ornament appeared on the tree. This one had no owner, as no one would admit they'd made it.  
  
The first time Trip saw it he got so mad he wanted to scream. How could they, whoever it was, be so cruel? He took the ornament and tucked it in his pocket, hoping she hadn't seen it yet.  
  
"Did you see the new ornament?" Ensign Kirby asked Trip an hour later.  
  
"Did you make it?" Trip asked accusingly.  
  
"No, but it was great." Kirby smiled.  
  
"It was cruel. Do you know who made it?"  
  
"No. What's so wrong with a little joke anyway? I thought you'd be the first person to appreciate it."  
  
"Why would you think that I would like such a thing?" Trip asked.  
  
"You're always fighting with her.I just didn't think you liked her much is all. She is a Vulcan."  
  
"Do you even know what Christmas means? You're supposed to be extra kind and sympathetic, not mean and heartless!" Trip said, then he walked off, leaving his uneaten lunch.  
  
He placed the ornament on his shelf that night as he dressed for bed. His door chime went off and he went to answer it. It was T'Pol. "Evenin'." He said with a smile.  
  
"I was just coming for the scissors you borrowed from me." Sub-Commander T'Pol said.  
  
"Come on in, I'll get them." He walked to his table and grabbed the scissors. When he looked up at her his heart sank.  
  
She held up the ornament. "The ears are too big." She said smoothly. She grabbed her scissors then left before he could explain.  
  
Trip took the ornament and threw it at the floor. He should have just thrown the damned thing away when he had the chance!  
  
After a night of sleeplessness, Trip was called to the Captain's ready room. "Have a seat." Archer said.  
  
"What's wrong Jon?" Trip asked, noticing that Archer was not his normal, happy self.  
  
"T'Pol told me about your ornament."  
  
Trip jumped up. "It's not mine! I found it on the tree and took it off. Then I forgot to throw it away and she saw it. I did not make it Jon, I swear." He pleaded.  
  
"I know you don't like T'Pol, but you're supposed to set an example. How can I trust you in leading a mission if I know you would do something like this."  
  
"Jon, you know me. When have I ever been so cruel?"  
  
"We're trying to make her feel like a part of the crew, and then someone puts that awful ornament up, and she feels ostracized again."  
  
"It wasn't me Jon."  
  
Archer nodded. "If they had mimicked Phlox, it wouldn't be such a big deal. He feels like a part of the crew. He can take a joke; he can even make up jokes. But T'Pol." Archer shook his head in thought. "Maybe I should just stop the ornament decoration."  
  
"Some people have been working really hard on their ornaments. I don't think you should stop it."  
  
"I'll think about it. And I'll explain to T'Pol."  
  
"Let me." Trip asked. Archer nodded, then dismissed him. Trip went to T'Pol's quarters and knocked on her door.  
  
"Commander." T'Pol nodded to him. She didn't make a move to let him in.  
  
Trip felt ashamed, even though he hadn't done anything wrong. "T'Pol, I didn't make the ornament."  
  
She studied him. When he looked at her she nodded, to tell him she accepted what he said as the truth.  
  
"And I don't know who did."  
  
"Why did you have it in your room Commander?"  
  
"I saw it on the tree and took it off. Then I put it in my pocket and forgot to take it out and throw it away."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Trip still didn't feel better. "I want you to know that I don't approve of the ornament."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Getting her to talk to him was like pulling teeth. Trip sighed. "So, have you made your ornament?"  
  
She hesitated before answering. "I just finished."  
  
Trip smiled. "Can I see it?"  
  
She hesitated again before she moved out of the way for him to enter. "It is on the table."  
  
"It's great T'Pol." Trip said, admiring it. It was in the shape of a hand. The pinkie and ring finger were together, then a gap, and then the middle and forefinger were together, another gap, and then the thumb. It was the Vulcan sign of 'Live long and prosper'.  
  
"I thought it was logical to make an ornament that meant good tidings, considering your holiday is about wishing others well." T'Pol explained.  
  
Trip smiled. "I think it's great T'Pol. Wanna go put it in the tree?"  
  
"I was going to wait until this evening."  
  
"You were going to wait until everyone was asleep. Come on, I'll go with you."  
  
"Is yours done?" She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"I will put mine up when you put yours up." She took the ornament from his hands.  
  
He smiled. "I'll come get you when it's done."  
  
She nodded. When he left he went to the kitchen and grabbed a lot of aluminum foil. In his room, Trip made the foil into a circle, then found some nuts and bolts and screws in a drawer. He glued them to the foil, then hooked some string so he could hang it up.  
  
An hour later he was knocking on T'Pol's door. "Commander." She said in an almost surprised tone.  
  
He smiled at her. "I finished it." He showed her his ornament.  
  
"You must be proud." She said quietly.  
  
"Grab yours and let's go." Trip said. He waited for her to get hers, then he led the way to the mess hall where the tree was located.  
  
There were about a dozen people gathered around the tree, putting up their ornaments and looking at the others. Trip waited for his turn, then he put his up. He smiled when everyone laughed. "I told the Cap'n I had no artistic ability at all."  
  
He looked at T'Pol. She looked so uncomfortable. He beckoned her with his eyes. He stuck his hand out to her to show that he'd be right there with her to support her, to stick up for her if anyone said anything. She grabbed his hand for a slight instance, and then hung up her ornament.  
  
The crew was silent for a few moments, then one said, "It's very nice Sub- Commander."  
  
T'Pol nodded her way. When Ensign Kirby stepped up and stood in front of her, T'Pol raised her eyebrow at him. "Ensign."  
  
Kirby looked at Trip, then at the ground. "I'm sorry for my original ornament Sub-Commander."  
  
Trip wanted to kill him for lying to him, but he didn't have the heart. At least he was coming clean now.  
  
"Thank you Ensign." T'Pol said.  
  
Kirby stood there for a few more moments as if he needed something else to show that she forgave him. Trip understood that feeling.  
  
They stayed in the mess hall for another hour, looking at the other ornaments. When Archer walked in with Porthos at his feet, everyone looked up at him. He placed his ornament on the tree, then stepped back to examine it. He counted the ornaments. "They are all here." He smiled. "And we still have a week before Christmas Eve." He looked down at Porthos, and then he looked back up at his crew. "Well, I told Chef to have a special treat ready for when they were all on the tree. Who wants pumpkin pie?" He asked.  
  
The crew cheered and got in a line for their pie. Trip got two pieces, one for him, and one for T'Pol. When he placed the plate in front of her she raised an eyebrow. He smiled and sat next to her. "It's better then pecan pie."  
  
"I want to thank you for supporting me before."  
  
"You didn't need me to, but you're welcome." He softly smiled at her. She took her fork and dipped it into the pie. Just as she was about to take a bite Trip stopped her. "Wait!"  
  
She dropped the fork in surprise. "Commander?"  
  
"You need whipped cream." He jumped up to get her some. When he came back with her plate he smiled. "Can't have pumpkin pie without whipped cream. Ok, now you try it."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"You know, I believe that when you Vulcans raise your eyebrows, sometimes its because you want to smile, but can't."  
  
T'Pol raised her other eyebrow. She could find no comment to his statement, so she just ate her bite of pie. "This is satisfactory."  
  
Trip laughed. "I told you." He took a big bite of his pie.  
  
The End 


End file.
